The Revenge
by LucyiaXoX
Summary: Harry goes into his future, his kids go to Hogwarts and peace has come to world. But Harry's job is not as easy as it seems. The new attacks become more frequent. Fear spreads through the towns... Is Voldemort back? Or are the rumours true? Has Voldemort got a twin brother?
1. Being an Auror (chapter 1)

Harry stepped into his office. The morning sun was shining through his windows and agonising smell of fresh pumpkin pasties came into his office from next door. The temptation brought him all the way to the door. He knocked and a slightly muffled "Come in" came. He peered in and saw Ron lounging on his seat with a brown bag of pumpkin pasties.

"Hey," Ron said sitting up," want a pasty? Hermione makes great ones". Harry sat down at the desk and grabbed the bag "So the kids are off to Hogwarts, I'm definitely going to miss them not being around!" Harry said as he takes a bite of the pasty.

Harry and Ron have been Aurors for about 17 years but only recently did Ron get promoted. Hermione, on the other hand, took up a job as the Head Manager of the magical law enforcement department in the ministry of magic, where she creates laws to maintain the peace the world currently is in.

Ron and Harry have had a hard few years. Scavenging about trying to discover the remains of Voldemort's followers. Most of them have been captured and taken to, the newly secured, Azkaban, but others still remain, stirring up trouble in close villages.

Many people still live in fear, but most have moved on and tried to forget. The world is happy again.

Lucius Malfoy spent 6 months in Azkaban before being let out to help capture the other death eaters. Draco and a few others joined Harry and Ron in the Auror career. Some didn't, for example, Neville became a herbology teacher, while living the married, happy life.

Everything seemed alright in the world. Or at least that's what Harry and Ron thought in their frequent conversations.


	2. Hogwarts (chapter 2)

James and Albus walk into the apartment, and slide the door behind them. A few minutes after Rose walks in. Her cheeks red and a broad grin on her face. She shoves her back onto the seat and sits down.

"Hey, you excited" she giggles.

"yeah, can't wait" Albus says sarcastically. James looks at hi mysteriously, almost confused on what the attitude was for. Then he looked at Rose, shrugged and then replied "I am so excited".

Some conversation started about the house sorting, but it was a blur to Albus as he looks out the window. Thinking. Just thinking about the house sorting. His father was nearly put into Slytherin, what if he is. Then he started thinking of everything that would happen. The dark thoughts of suicide. Thinking about the future in Slytherin, his heart turning black, his sole disappearing. Lonely moments of sitting in the corner. Alone.

"Albus, Albus" says a distant voice.

"Hey, Albus?" He turns and looks at Rose and James.

"Yeah, what?" he asks, annoyed that they disturbed him.

"Snap out of it Albus, it's time to get changed"

Albus and James stepped out of the train and walked up to Rose already standing on the platform.

"All firs' ye'rs this way!" bellows a deep but frail voice. Hagrid walks down the platform swinging the lantern in his hand.

"all firs' yers this way!" He repeated.

"Hey Hagrid" James said, cheekily smiling as he, Albus and Rose walked forward.

"Now who migh' yer be eh?" Hagrid bends down smiling.

"James Potter, Professor, and this is my brother Albus and my cousin Rose Weasley."

"Lemme guess, Harry, Ron and Hermione's kids?" He chuckles, "oh, I've been waiting for yer three." He smiled, showing his yellow rounded teeth. "c'mon kids, let's go then."

They follow Hagrid to the lake where the boats were conveniently placed. Rose Weasley, James Potter and Lysander Scamander yer with me, Lorcan Scamander, Scorpious Malfoy and Albus Potter yer on the sixth boat along. Albus didn't bother listening to the rest of the list as he climbed on his boat.

"Hi" comes a high pitch voice coming from behind him.

"Hi" he says turning around to see a blond boy. He was quite small with bluey-green eyes. His hair was shiny with natural brown highlights. His robes were tacky and muddy, like he got lost. His nose slightly titled downwards. Despite the bluey- green eyes and the brown highlights Albus could tell…. He's a Malfoy.

"I'm Scorpious Malfoy" he sneered.

Definitely a Malfoy, Albus thought.


End file.
